Suddenly I See
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: “Gin,” Hermione breathed quietly, trying desperately to not make any sudden noises. “Shh,” Ginny hushed Hermione, before going back to paying more attention to the rest of her body. “I’m not going to be able to be quiet,” Hermione whispered.. HrG!very lon


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Been a while, ey. Another femmeslash oneshot for you… and this one has been three months in the making. Sigh. I've had close to no inspiration… and I wasn't sure how to link everything up… well, you'll see once you read it I suppose. I hope you enjoy it guys :) **

**I have no idea if I'll be writing anything else in the future… it's become difficult to think up new situations for the characters. I suppose after sixty-odd fics one would expect that… lol. I'm not saying there won't be anything else from me ever again… just saying don't expect me to update this, or anything else in the near future.**

**That said, I hope you like this fic… and please leave me a review once you've read it :)**

* * *

**Suddenly I See**

"Gin," Hermione breathed quietly, trying desperately to not make any sudden noises.

"Shh," Ginny hushed Hermione, before going back to paying more attention to the rest of her body.

"I'm not going to be able to be quiet," Hermione whispered, before gasping suddenly as Ginny sucked one of her nipples in sharply. She kept on sucking and Hermione whimpered, squirming beneath the younger woman, clutching at the bed sheets below her.

Ginny switched her attentions to Hermione's other nipple, earning another gasp from the bushy haired brunette, smirking into her flesh as she sucked deeply again.

Hermione felt the pit of her stomach contract pleasurably and she couldn't help but moan as softly as she could, one of her hands going to grip the back of Ginny's head. One of Ginny's hands moved expertly lower, to the waistband of Hermione's jeans, slipping past it and her underwear, to the dark curls covering her sex…

* * *

It had started out as a simple crush. A crush she didn't understand, something she didn't want to admit.

And all because Ginny had told her her secret.

The pair had a routine of regularly meeting up for coffee and a nice chat each weekend. With Ginny working at St Mungo's as a Healer and Hermione an influential member of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, they were rarely able to see each other during the week. Late nights at St Mungo's and unpredictable magical creatures made up for very hectic schedules, not often following the original hours set out by their superiors.

The weekends were the only constant thing about their days now, and they took great pains in making sure that it stayed that way.

Muggle coffee shops always provided a good place to sit and talk, especially ones with the lovely, cushy couches. So, each weekend Hermione and Ginny would meet outside the same little coffee shop, go inside to order coffee, and then sit down at their usual spot, right in the corner, on the nice one-man couches with the little stool table to set their coffee down on.

* * *

Hermione bit down hard on her lip, trying frantically to keep the noises she was making to a bare minimum. It was extremely difficult though, for Ginny had moved _lower_.

Those fingers were _rubbing_ and _teasing_ and making her feel _so goddamned good_.

"Do you want more?" Ginny murmured, sounding wonderfully sultry and seductive.

"I… um… Gin…" Hermione moaned softly, squirming again as she felt Ginny withdraw her hand from her crotch. "We shouldn't…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Ginny asked, kissing the base of Hermione's stomach, moving very close to the waistband of her jeans.

"No." The answer was out before Hermione could stop it, and she felt Ginny's wide smile against her stomach. "I mean… I…"

Her words were cut short as she felt Ginny unzipping and unbuttoning her jeans and she sat up suddenly, catching hold of Ginny's wrists.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Not here," Hermione whispered, glancing at the door, feeling terrified that maybe Mrs Weasley or one of the boys would walk in.

* * *

"So," Hermione said, sipping her coffee, "How's your week been?"

Ginny sighed and shrugged, "Did you hear about that massive chemical spill in the muggle news? Well, it turns out that was a dangerous potion spill, and nine wizards and witches were drenched in it. I've been busy all week taking samples, doing tests, covering these idiots from head to toe in healing pastes and charms and whatnot. It's ridiculous; I don't understand how a bunch of supposedly intelligent wizards and witches could be so careless with such a hazardous chemical."

Hermione nodded, "I did hear about it. Are the pastes and charms doing any good?"

"I suppose so; they're slowly healing the skin. It'll take a while though. Those pastes and charms aren't used to being used on such a big surface area, not to mention how damaging the potion was." She sighed heavily, "Just once, I'd like for someone to floo me, telling me I'm not needed for the day. So many people are so careless."

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and squeezed it, "At least they've got such a great Healer to take care of them."

Ginny laughed, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Ms Granger."

Hermione snorted softly, "Didn't you get almost top marks in your class?"

"Ah, but that was only because you helped me to set my notes out in an organised way," Ginny said, grinning and winking at Hermione.

The brunette smiled warmly and took another sip of her coffee.

"So how has your week been?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Goblins left, right and centre, complaining about their mistreatment at Gringotts. I respect them and all, but really, if they're going to act all snooty towards those who come into Gringotts, they're likely to get the same treatment back." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sometimes I think they're just like men."

Ginny smiled, "Oh yeah, how is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Non-existent," Hermione sighed again, "I had to break up with him."

"Too infuriating?"

"Well that, and the fact he was getting busy with someone from work."

Ginny's smile was wiped from her face, "Dickhead. Who was she? I'll go…"

"Ginny, don't worry," Hermione said, a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth, "It's taken care of."

Ginny's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

Hermione was now grinning very widely, "I mixed in a potion with his tea that'll make it impossible for him to… uh… _satisfy_ her."

Ginny began to giggle, "Oh Hermione, you wonderful girl."

"How's _your_ love life then?" Hermione asked now, winking at Ginny, "How's that mystery guy?"

"Girl," Ginny said, her giggles beginning to subside, still smiling happily.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Didn't I… didn't I tell you I was seeing a girl?" Ginny asked, beginning frown thoughtfully.

"Uh, no," Hermione said slowly, "You mentioned a mystery someone but didn't say she was a girl."

"Oh, well, it didn't work out with her."

There was a small, uncomfortable silence, in which they both drank some of their coffee. Hermione was thinking very fast, _'Since when did she like girls? Does she still like guys? How could I have missed the fact she's a…'_

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking a little concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine, just a little surprised at you being with a girl," Hermione said briskly, managing to push her questions to the back of her mind.

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny said, sighing slightly, "I should've told you sooner. I can't believe I haven't mentioned it before."

"Well, we usually talk more about work and your family, so it's not really surprising," Hermione said, smiling slightly at Ginny. "So…"

"So," Ginny said, allowing a small smirk to slide onto her face. "What do you want to ask, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed, "No, it's not –"

"C'mon Herms, I know you want to ask a question about my sexual orientation," Ginny said, now laughing softly.

"Well… are you gay?" Hermione asked, feeling extremely stupid as she did so.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, nodding, "I'm a lesbian."

Hermione blushed again.

Ginny laughed, "Am I making you uncomfortable, Hermione?"

"No," she said stubbornly, trying to hide behind her coffee as she finished the last of it.

"Any more questions?"

"How long have you liked girls?" Hermione asked, sounding extremely confused. "When I asked why you broke up with Harry you just said you guys weren't getting along and couldn't reconcile your differences."

"Well, the fact he's a boy had something to do with that," Ginny said, shrugging, "And I've kind of always liked girls. I just thought if I was with a guy, that attraction would go away. But when I was with each of my exes, I found myself starting to hate them. That's why none of those relationships lasted too long. I really didn't want to end up hating Harry, so I had to break it off."

"Does he know?" Hermione asked, looking serious now.

"Come to think of it… no one knows, really," Ginny said, looking vaguely surprised, "I hadn't realised I'd kept it a secret."

"Oh, okay."

More silence.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, now looking concerned.

Hermione nodded meekly, "I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure," Ginny said, still looking a little worried. "If you want a change in subject, are you coming to the Burrow for the huge family reunion next week?"

"Well, if you manage to convince me how I'm a part of the Weasley family, I'll come," Hermione said, feeling a little more comfortable and smiling.

* * *

"Come on Hermione," Ginny murmured, moving up to kiss Hermione's lips softly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, "You want to, don't you?"

Hermione whimpered again, following Ginny's lips to kiss them again, opening her mouth to touch the red-head's tongue with her own. She felt Ginny's hands move up her body, back to her breasts, and began to massage them, playing and teasing her erect and aching nipples.

"I don't want them to walk in on us," she said as normally as she could, with Ginny teasing her. "We haven't even cast a silencing charm on the room."

"It's more exciting this way," Ginny whispered, kissing her again.

"And why am I the one without a shirt?" Hermione asked, almost melting as Ginny trailed her kisses down to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin there.

"Because you haven't taken mine off yet," Ginny paused in her kisses only to speak, and went straight back to teasing Hermione's skin again.

Hermione made a noise that sounded strangely like a growl, and tugged urgently on the hem of Ginny's shirt. Pulling it over Ginny's head, she couldn't help grinning as she laid eyes on Ginny's almost half naked form – her skin was wonderfully creamy and unblemished. Her breasts looked soft and round beneath her plain white bra, and Hermione suddenly felt a strange rush of excitement as she reached around Ginny to unclasp her bra.

* * *

'_So, Ginny likes girls,'_ Hermione thought, not really noticing what or who she was thinking about. _'I wonder if she liked anyone at school. Maybe Lavender… she wasn't bad looking, and had quite a nice body. Maybe even Luna – once you got past that vague look on her face, she was quite pretty. I wonder if she ever liked me… I wonder if she ever wanted to…'_

Hermione stopped her train of thought abruptly, biting down hard on her bottom lip, shaking her head slightly.

'_What am I doing, thinking about her like this? Honestly Hermione, anyone would think you're developing a crush on the girl.'_

Hermione forced herself to smile and laugh softly at herself, pushing these thoughts far away to the back of her mind, and began to focus on her work.

* * *

"You're beautiful," Hermione whispered, looking at Ginny with wide eyes as the last irritating piece of clothing fell away from her torso.

Ginny smiled, touching Hermione's chin so the older woman was looking up at her face, "So are you," she whispered, leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

The two women stood up, not breaking that kiss as it quickly became more passionate. They moved closer together, neither able nor wanting to suppress the moan that escaped their throats as they felt each other's naked flesh on theirs.

Ginny's hands found their way around to Hermione's, who had placed them tentatively at the base of Ginny's back. Guiding her hands around to her front, Ginny moved back from Hermione slightly so she could do what she wanted to.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking a little concerned as Hermione stared off into space, almost looking sad.

She jerked her head to look back at him, "Sorry? Oh, I'm fine Harry."

Harry snorted, "Whatever, Hermione. You're busy thinking about something while we're trying to have dinner."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked, his voice softening to a caring tone. "Is it to do with work?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's more of a personal problem."

"Is it womanly problems? 'Cause then you should go to Ginny."

Hermione laughed softly, "No, nothing like that."

"What about boy problems? I thought you broke up with your boyfriend though," Harry said, looking thoughtful, "Is there another guy on the horizon, Hermione?"

She hesitated, biting her bottom lip, and suddenly looking quite guilty, _'Maybe Harry isn't the best person to be talking about this with.'_

"So there _is_ another guy," he said triumphantly, grinning at her. "Are you having issues getting his attention?"

Hermione sighed, _'Can't hurt to talk to him about this vaguely.'_

"I'm not quite sure that that's my problem," she said slowly, wondering how on earth she was supposed to talk about what was really troubling her.

"It _is_ a guy, right?" Harry asked, smirking at her.

Hermione bit her lip again and looked away from Harry.

"Oh," he muttered, the smirk disappearing and looking down at his half empty plate. "Is that why you're so confused?" he asked, looking back up at her.

She nodded, closing her eyes as she felt tears threatening to creep to the corners of her eyes. "I don't understand why I'm thinking about her so much."

He sighed and shuffled his chair around to sit next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, "Is it someone from work?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Is it Ginny?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione pulled back from Harry so fast she almost fell off the other side of her chair. She looked at him with wide and worried eyes, those tears she had tried so hard to stop freely spilling down her cheeks. "How…?"

He reached for one of Hermione's hands, squeezing it softly, "I've known since before she broke up with me, Hermione."

"She thought no one else knew," Hermione muttered, looking down at her lap.

"It's not hard to guess your girlfriend's a lesbian, Hermione," Harry said, smiling sadly at her, "We stopped spending the night together, she got irritated quite easily and I did notice her looking at girls when we went out."

"Oh," she said in a small voice, "And… you're okay with that?"

"I wasn't," he sighed, "But it's for the best that we did break up. I don't want to hold on to someone who doesn't want to be with me. And we're still friends which is great. I like Ginny as a person, and I'd hate to lose that friendship."

"Do you think anyone else knows?" she asked, moving closer to Harry, feeling as though she should do _something_ to comfort him.

Harry shook his head, "No, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys are too… wrapped up in their own issues to take a closer look at how Ginny acts. She's done a pretty good job of covering it up."

Hermione nodded, squeezing Harry's hand softly. He returned the squeeze and smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright Hermione; I've been over her for a while," he reassured her, "Do you wanna talk about what's going on between you two?"

She sighed and said, "There's nothing going on between us."

"But you can't stop thinking about her?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought… I thought I was…"

"Straight?" Harry asked.

"Well… yeah."

He smiled, "They say no one is completely and utterly straight."

"Even so… I mean, if you knew the sort of things floating around in my head, you'd… well…" Hermione trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"D'you think that maybe, since you found out Ginny likes girls, it became alright to allow yourself to develop feelings for her?" Harry asked, looking at her intently.

"Maybe…" she said slowly, frowning now. "That's probably it. How did you get to be so insightful?"

He grinned, "Psychology _was_ part of my training to become an Auror Hermione, remember?"

She smiled, "Oh yeah. I never thought you really got the hang of it though."

"Hey, I resent that!" he said playfully. She laughed and pulled him into another hug, kissing him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked as she pulled back.

"You're the best friend a girl could hope for," she said, smiling kindly, "You've always known me best, Harry."

"Don't you forget it," he said playfully again, grinning. "So what are you going to do about Ginny then?"

"I'm going to figure out exactly what my feelings are, and then I suppose I'll have to tell her at the Weasley family reunion on Saturday. Are you going?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione sighed in relief and smiled at him again, "Let's get back to dinner and whatever you were talking about."

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes, wanting to savour the feel of the first caress from the beautiful woman standing before her. A lazy smile spread across her face as she felt Hermione running her fingernails at the base of her breasts, delighting in how this simple touch made her stomach do somersaults. She sighed happily and opened her eyes as Hermione cupped one breast and began to massage it softly, using her other arm to pull Ginny closer.

They began to kiss again, exploring each other's mouths deeply, Hermione pinching Ginny's nipple softly, causing the red-head to squeak slightly.

Moving back towards the bed, Ginny fell backwards as it hit the back of her knees, dragging Hermione down on top of her. They shifted themselves so they were fully lying on the bed, Hermione still on top and beginning to dominate.

She mimicked Ginny, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck, down towards her chest. Ginny moaned softly as Hermione finally made her way to the aching centre of her breast, sucking in deeply, one of Ginny's hands going to grip the back of Hermione's head and gasping suddenly.

* * *

The Saturday morning of the Weasley family reunion came faster than Hermione would have liked it to. She woke up that morning feeling nervous, wondering how on earth Ginny was going to react when she told her that she liked her.

'_How am I going to do this?'_ she wondered for what felt like the millionth time. She had planned to ask Ginny if she wanted to go for a walk, to get out of everyone's hair while Mrs Weasley was fretting over setting out cutlery, plates and enough seats for the Weasley clan.

'_Don't stray from your original plan,' _she thought to herself firmly, _'It'll be okay – Ginny's your friend!'_

"At least Harry'll be there," Hermione muttered to herself as she dressed herself in jeans and a nice top. Grabbing her cloak and putting it on, she glanced around her apartment, checking to see that everything was in order, and that she wasn't going to forget anything.

Satisfied that she was ready, she picked her wand up and disapparated.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled in delight as she appeared in the front yard. Ginny ran out the open doorway to the house and almost tackled Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione squeaked, staggering under the weight of her friend, suddenly feeling extremely awkward.

"I'm so glad you're here, the boys are so damn annoying," Ginny grumbled, pulling back from Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny asked, suddenly looking a little concerned.

She immediately forced herself to smile brightly, "Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine. Come on. Let's see what we can do about those boys then."

The pair walked inside, the sound of boys laughing coming to Hermione's ears as they came closer to the kitchen.

"Hermione's here guys!" Ginny said happily as she entered the kitchen.

"We heard you scream her name out before," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Ginny poked her tongue out at her brother and Hermione smiled, "Don't give your sister strife," she said, moving across the room to slap the twin's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Fred yelped in feigned pain. He grinned and gave Hermione a one-armed hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "How're you Hermione?"

"Fine," she replied smiling.

"Hey Hermione," Ron made himself heard, crossing the room to hug her, clapping her on the back a little roughly.

"Don't make her fall over," Ginny said, glaring at Ron.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly.

"It's okay. Where's Harry?" she asked, noticing he wasn't in the room.

"He should be here soon," Mrs Weasley said, entering the kitchen and hearing Hermione's question. "And why are you boys still standing around in here? Fred, George, you're supposed to be out back with Bill setting up those tables. And Ron, don't think I've forgotten you promised to help me cook for tonight."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Ron pouted immediately, "But mum I have to…"

"No buts, Ronald," Mrs Weasley insisted, "You made a promise to your mother last week, and I'm certainly not letting you get out of it."

"Oh _fine_," Ron grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring daggers down at the ground.

Ginny nudged Hermione, "Let's go outside and see how the boys are doing with those tables."

Hermione followed her happily still fighting her giggles as she listened to Mrs Weasley berate her son further. Sighing contentedly she thought, _'I'm glad I came.'_ She sped her walking up to catch up with Ginny,

"Can we talk later?" she asked, poking her friend softly on the arm.

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously, "What about?"

"I'll tell you when we talk, okay?"

"Sure," Ginny said, still looking rather curious.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked in a low, husky voice, pausing only to speak, and kept on kissing Ginny's bare torso.

"Oh, I don't _care_," Ginny mumbled, becoming slightly frantic in her movements as she could feel Hermione's hands edge along the waistline of her jeans. "Anything… just do _anything_."

Hermione smiled shyly, not entirely sure just _what_ she should do. She could keep attacking Ginny's breasts, or she could move back up to her face, or she could turn her attentions… further south.

"It's okay," Ginny murmured, opening her eyes to see Hermione looking uncertain. "Sorry, I forgot this is your first time." With a great effort, she sat up, gazing at Hermione longingly, "If you don't want to go any further, we can stop for tonight."

"It's not that," Hermione said slowly, biting her bottom lip, "I just… I'm not sure _what_ to do."

A lopsided grin spread across Ginny's face like butter, a sly smirk creasing the corners of her eyes. "Would you like me to do it to you first?"

When she continued to look uncertain, Ginny moved closer to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It was one of her more chaste kisses, leaving Hermione with an urge for more.

"We can stop if you want to," Ginny whispered, kissing the corner of Hermione's mouth and trailing kisses across her cheek to her earlobe, tugging on it softly with her teeth.

Hermione shivered as Ginny's teeth sent a pleasurable tingling down her spine and giggled softly, moving to kiss Ginny back. "I don't want to stop," she whispered back, a hand finding its way to her jeans, and slipping her fingers past the waistband, onto Ginny's bare skin.

* * *

Ginny sat there, fidgeting at the dinner table, not paying much attention to the apparently amusing story her Aunt Muriel was telling her. She kept nodding and smiling an amused smile and every so often muttering an "uh huh", all the while wondering what Hermione was going to tell her.

And wondering _when_ she was going to tell her.

She chanced a glance across the table at Hermione who was staring down at her half-empty plate, seeming to be deep in thought. Ginny sighed and looked down at the table, muttering an unenthusiastic "that's great" at Aunt Muriel.

'_Maybe it's more boy problems,'_ Ginny thought, sighing inwardly. She honestly couldn't imagine why Hermione bothered with these idiots. None of them were intelligent enough to hold a decent conversation with her, and she was sure that _none_ of them knew how to make her feel any sort of pleasure in bed with them. Now, if Ginny were able to…

'_Whoa,'_ she thought, her eyes widening and suddenly realising her train of thought could leave her in a very bad position. Not that she wasn't already in that position. _'Thinking about Hermione in my bed… anyone would think I still like her,'_ Ginny thought to herself, frowning deeply, _'You're over her, remember?'_

She looked up to find Hermione watching her interestedly, with a small smile. Ginny immediately forced a smile back. "When did you want to talk?" she asked in a low voice across the table.

"When we're both finished eating," Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded, suddenly feeling rather hungry, and beginning to eat her food quickly.

When Hermione had finally finished her own plate of food, the pair excused themselves from the table and headed off away from the rest of the family, and towards one of the empty fields surrounding the Burrow.

"What's up?" Ginny asked when they were a little away from the rest of the family.

Hermione paused before answering, "I've… well, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past week."

"What about?"

She shrugged, "Life, love."

"You're not considering another _boy_ as a possible partner again, are you?" Ginny cut across her, sounding slightly impatient.

"You say boy like it's a bad thing," Hermione said softly, sighing and turning her gaze away from Ginny.

"Remember, I'm gay," Ginny said, forcing a smile onto her face, "I find a lot of boys to be most irritating."

"I suppose your brothers are terrible," the older girl said, smiling slightly and still not looking at Ginny.

Ginny's forced smile turned into a real one, "True. But back to what you were saying?"

They had reached the edge of the field, where it was fenced off next to the path. Hermione leaned back on it, gazing up at the sky, wanting to stem the flow of tears she knew were bound to come.

"I don't know," she whispered, staring up at the stars – if she didn't have so much on her mind, she would've been able to appreciate how many stars she could see, since they were far away from the lights of London.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly, moving to stand in front of Hermione.

Hermione finally looked at Ginny and smiled weakly, "Y'know, when I was younger my dad was driving me home after school one afternoon, and he randomly said to me 'you know, Hermione, liking girls in a way that mum's and dad's like each other is wrong'."

"Is this about me being a lesbian?" Ginny asked, beginning to frown. "I thought you were more open-minded…"

"No, no Ginny," Hermione said quickly, "No, I'm completely and utterly fine with all of that. More than fine…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip now.

"Then, why tell me the story about your dad?" Ginny asked the angry frown on her face turning into a confused one.

Hermione was silent, staring down at the ground, wondering how on earth she was supposed to tell Ginny.

"You… you're not gay, are you?" Ginny asked, the frown now fading into a surprised look.

"No," Hermione said quickly, looking uncertain. "Well… I mean… I don't know _what_ I am."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly, her stomach jumping wildly, strange thoughts like _'Go for it! She likes girls, just see how she'll react!'_ running through her head. She shook them off and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

'_Don't reject me,'_ Hermione immediately thought, her throat beginning to feel tight, a sure sign that tears were on the way. She looked up and into Ginny's eyes, making sure the red-head's eyes were fixed on hers. "I… don't know."

"Yes you do," Ginny said stubbornly, stepping forward and taking Hermione's hands in her own, "Go on, tell me."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to," Ginny said softly, squeezing Hermione's hands tightly.

"What if it's something you don't want to do?" Hermione asked, the tears now sliding down her cheeks as she gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"I highly doubt that," she whispered, raising one hand to wipe Hermione's tears away with her thumb. It was slowly dawning on her what had happened… what she had dreamed of happening every so often… what she had longed for without realising it.

"You know?" Hermione asked, sniffling and trying to stifle a sob.

"Tell me for yourself," Ginny replied, resting her hand on Hermione's cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"I don't know how to," she whispered.

"Yes you do," Ginny whispered back, moving slightly closer.

"I… I think…"

"Yes?" Ginny moved even closer, her hand still cupping Hermione's cheek, their bodies less than an inch away from each other.

Hermione sighed heavily and bit her lip, an idea suddenly forming in her mind. Their lips were mere centimetres apart and the smell of Ginny's hair was intoxicating, making Hermione's idea seem like a very good one.

Before she knew it, her lips were on Ginny's in a soft and very innocent kiss. It ended and Hermione moved back, her senses returning, and mentally slapping herself for making such a rash move.

"Did you bring me out here to tell me you like me?" Ginny asked suddenly, her eyes closed, removing her hand from Hermione's cheek.

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice.

A small smile spread across Ginny's face and she opened her eyes, "Good."

The disbelief in Hermione's face was so apparent that Ginny couldn't help laughing softly,

"Don't look so surprised Hermione," she said reassuringly, pulling the older girl closer so she could wrap her arms around her waist.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked suspiciously, pouting slightly, but not being able to resist the temptation of sliding her own arms around Ginny's neck.

"I figured it out about thirty seconds before you kissed me," Ginny replied, only just able to hold herself back from kissing Hermione's pout.

"Oh…" Hermione trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"What?"

"What are we going to do?" she asked, beginning to look apprehensive. At the immediate smirk on Ginny's face, she smiled and rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean _that_."

"I know," Ginny replied, now grinning, "But do you really want to worry about that now?"

Hermione smiled again and rested her forehead on Ginny's, "Maybe not." She hesitated only for a moment before kissing the red-head again, delighting in how soft her lips felt.

"What do you want to do?" Ginny whispered, nuzzling Hermione's nose with her own softly.

An image involving the two of them naked and in Ginny's old room made Hermione blush furiously and avert her eyes. Ginny caught sight of the red tinge in her cheeks and grinned,

"We can do that if you want," she murmured before kissing Hermione this time, tugging softly on her bottom lip with her teeth. Hermione made a pleasurable murmuring in the back of her throat and kissed her back furiously, hormones taking over.

She slid her hand up the back of Ginny's head, gripping it and trying to pull her closer, feeling as though she wasn't touching enough of this beautiful woman in her arms. She gasped when she felt Ginny's hands enclose around her bottom, granting her wish to be closer. She broke the kiss, breathing hard, still clutching at the back of Ginny's head.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, shifting her hips slightly against Hermione's, making her draw a breath in sharply again.

Hermione made a noise that sounded strangely like a growl and crashed her lips upon Ginny's again, pulling her back so she could lean against the fence – she was beginning to feel quite light-headed and wasn't sure if her balance was going to hold up. She slid one of her hands down from Ginny's neck, to slip her fingers beneath the red-head's shirt, running fingernails along the base of her back.

Ginny shivered, responding by slipping her hands into back pockets of Hermione's jeans and hooking her thumbs past the waistband.

"Mmm, Gin," Hermione whispered, the passionate kisses they were exchanging dying down to small pecks.

Ginny smiled happily and nuzzled Hermione's nose again, "Did you like that?"

"I think you know the answer to that question," Hermione replied, grinning and biting her bottom lip.

The youngest Weasley smiled again, "True. The only question I'm not sure about the answer to… is whether or not you'll be joining me tonight."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, kissing her again.

"Wake up next to me tomorrow morning," Ginny replied immediately, gazing intently at Hermione's eyes, "Although, I don't want to push you into doing anything you –"

Hermione's lips were on Ginny's again, cutting her off mid-sentence, kissing her desperately. She could feel Ginny's smile against her lips and couldn't help smiling herself as the kiss deepened, tongues touching, fighting, exploring.

"Let's go to your room," she whispered, breaking the kiss, her hands finding Ginny's, "You wouldn't be pushing me into anything."

Ginny's stomach lurched pleasantly, and her legs suddenly felt slightly numb. Her chest felt like it was going to explode and her heart, flutter out. She couldn't be bothered with masking the huge grin now on her face as the pair of them, still holding hands, walked as fast as they could back towards the house.

"Should we tell everyone we're going to bed?" Hermione asked, panting slightly.

"Why?" Ginny asked, squeezing Hermione's hand, "It's not like we want them to know."

"Exactly – what if they wonder where we've gone, and come to your room to check for us?" Hermione replied, slowing her walking down so she could talk properly, "Do you really want your mother or one of your brothers walking in on us?"

"Oh fine, but you do all the talking, I don't think I can think straight at the moment," Ginny said, looking grumpy.

Hermione smiled and kissed the pouting woman before her, "Patience is a virtue."

"You won't be saying that soon," Ginny replied, pulling Hermione back for another kiss, before breaking it abruptly and beginning to head in the direction of the family.

"I hope so," Hermione muttered, grinning uncertainly as she followed Ginny.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked loudly as he saw the two girls approaching the family.

"Walking and talking," Hermione said briskly to him, "We're tired so we might go to bed."

"You're staying here in Ginny's old room," Mrs Weasley said immediately, "Hermione, if you need bed clothes, you can always borrow some of Ginny's old ones. There's no need to go back to your apartment."

Ginny snorted quietly and watched Hermione in amusement as the brunette blushed slightly, saying, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"We'll see you in the morning then," Mrs Weasley said, smiling at the girls warmly, "Good night."

"'Night," Hermione replied, smiling as normally as she could back, before tugging Ginny along towards the house.

Leaving the rest of the family to their dessert and conversation (although Harry was smirking at Hermione), the two girls continued to head in the direction of the house. They didn't dare touch each other, or hold hands, or anything that would involve physical contact for fear of someone seeing them from the table – or for fear they would start something and not be able to stop.

Ginny was more worried about the latter, wondering how far Hermione expected them to go. When they were inside with the back door closed, she had intended on asking Hermione what she wanted. But, as soon as that door was closed she found Hermione pressing her lips against hers. And Ginny wasn't the sort of person to deny anyone – especially Hermione – pleasure.

Their tongues fought as Ginny backed Hermione up against the kitchen bench. A strangled moan sounded from Hermione's throat, making Ginny feel like her knees were going to buckle. She moved her hands underneath Hermione's shirt, running fingernails up her spine, emitting a shiver from Hermione.

"Bedroom," Hermione whispered finally, glancing at the backdoor worriedly.

"Mmm," Ginny nodded, kissing her one last time before tugging her quickly to the stairs. They disappeared behind her bedroom door, Hermione closing it with a soft 'click'.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she kept her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to wake up to find that she was alone in Ginny's bed, or to find that the whole experience had been a dream. She rolled over onto her side, squeezing her eyes firmly as tears threatened to run down her cheeks, onto the pillow. As she felt the woman beside her slip an arm around her waist from behind, her eyes flew wide open. They were still naked, both far too exhausted from the night's activities to bother with pyjamas, and Hermione could feel Ginny's breasts up against her back as the redhead slipped her leg between Hermione's.

"'Morning," Ginny murmured to Hermione's neck, smiling happily as she cuddled Hermione to her.

Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks as she turned her head to look at Ginny, biting softly on her bottom lip in an effort to stifle sobs. Ginny's eyes widened with worry as she saw the tears,

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

Hermione just smiled weakly and turned her body around to face Ginny's, "I just had a horrible feeling that last night was a dream or something… and feeling you behind me and hearing your voice was a little shock."

"Hey, it's okay," Ginny murmured, pulling Hermione into a tight hug, "I promise last night wasn't a dream."

The brunette laughed softly, cuddling Ginny back, "I know that now. I'm sorry, I don't usually cry like this."

"I know," Ginny said, kissing Hermione on the forehead, "but are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm more than okay now." She smiled, leaning up to kiss Ginny's lips softly.

"So how do you feel about us now?" Ginny asked, rolling onto her back and pulling Hermione over so she was cuddled into her side, one arm draped across Ginny's stomach.

"That depends on where you want to go with the relationship," Hermione said, sighing slightly, "I know I wouldn't mind waking up next to you every morning."

Ginny grinned and rubbed Hermione's bare shoulder with her thumb, "I concur."

"Good," Hermione murmured, slipping one leg between Ginny's in order to be more comfortable. "Should we get up?"

"Since it's about ten o'clock, maybe," Ginny replied, glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"I'm going to go have a shower then," Hermione said, leaning up to kiss Ginny's lips before sitting up and stretching.

Ginny watched her lover slide down to the end of the bed for pyjamas to wear to the bathroom, grinning happily as she watched Hermione stretch and pull the clothes on.

"You are beautiful," Ginny remarked, sitting up to hug her knees to her body, eyes trailing from Hermione's legs up to her now covered chest.

"So are you," Hermione smiled, moving to sit next to Ginny on the bed, kissing her again. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't be too long," Ginny said quickly, "I need a shower too."

"Okay," Hermione replied a smile clearly evident in her voice as she walked to the door. Stepping out onto the landing, she almost bumped into Harry, who was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Hermione," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Hi Harry," Hermione replied, grinning back at him.

"You look like you had a good night," he said, nudging her and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I did," she said, poking him in the stomach.

The silly look in Harry's eyes went away and he smiled happily, "I'm glad, Hermione."

She smiled back, moving to hug him tightly, "Thank you Harry."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Please review ;) hope you liked it guys.**

**Alex**


End file.
